


Persuasion

by Ayden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayden/pseuds/Ayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latula's speechcraft skill levels are low, but her persuasion skills are out the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

"Damn it!" Aranea exclaimed, setting her controller down in disgust. "Coolkids always win!" Latula exclaimed victoriously. "I thought you were teaching me how to play! You don't even let me try." Aranea explained, pouting.

"Shit, really? I'm sorry." "Sorry isn't going to cut it! I'm going to have to sit on your hands while I wail on you in the next round." Aranea teased, moving to sit in Latula's lap. Latula frowned. 

"Can I at least have one hand out so you don't fall?" Aranea giggled. "Oh fine then. But this-" she continued, picking the red controller up from Latula's other side- "is going over here." Aranea set it next to her. Latula whined before getting an idea.

As she was playing, Latula moved her hand under the older troll's skirt and traced a finger over her panties. "Tulie!" The Scorpio squealed, jumping. 

"What? You wanted to sit here." Latula teased, rubbing harder. Aranea moaned quietly and tried to ignore the younger troll. Latula smirked and continued, inching a finger past the hem of a panty leg and rubbing against her nook. Aranea shuddered and turned around.

"Oh fine, you win." Aranea admitted defeat. Latula grinned and pushed the controllers to the floor before pinning her to the couch. Aranea squealed before giggling and pulling her down. "C'mere coolkid."

Latula smiled and pushed her glasses up onto her head before kissing her back, reaching under Aranea's dress and sliding her panties down. Aranea smiled and took her glasses off, taking care to drop them on the coffee table.

"Tulie-" Latula dove under her dress and pushed her thighs apart. "Oh, hello." She greeted the now fully aroused cobalt tentacle with a kiss on the tip. Aranea chirred and pulled Latula's head closer. Latula smiled and took her bulge in all the way, earning a gasp.

Latula purred and slid a finger into her nook and began stroking it gently, rubbing at her thigh with her free hand. Aranea squealed and covered her mouth with her hand. Latula only purred harder and pulled the tentacle out almost all the way before swirling her tongue around the tip and licking down and up the length of it. 

"Oh fuck." Aranea panted, moving her dress and tangling her hand in the soft black hair between her legs. Latula smirked and moved her free hand down her own leggings before freeing her own bulge from its confines.

Latula groaned when she squeezed the tip of her bulge. "Tulie-" Aranea gasped as she finally came, shooting warm liquids down the tealbloods throat and coating her fingers in blue. 

Aranea purred and slid her legs around Latula, who scooched up a little. "May I?" Aranea giggled and shifted a little. "Please do." Latula smiled and pushed into her, shuddering slightly. Aranea squeaked and shuddered a little, nook clamping down on the wiggling appendage.

Latula let out a strangled moan and buried into her neck, purring and picking up the pace a little. Aranea smiled and allowed her to continue, rubbing around a horn. She giggled when a cool hand slid up her dress and settled over a sphere.

Latula grunted and moved her hands down onto her hips and pulled her closer. Aranea could tell she was close, due to the pressure on her neck increasing.

To her surprise she could feel herself getting aroused again, bulge reemerging and writhing against Latula's lower abdomen, who giggled softly into her hair.

"That tickles!" "I guess you're gunna have to make me come again, coolkid." Latula looked up at her.

"Are you saying I'm not capable?" Aranea smirked. "Prove it to me."

Latula immediately took that as a challenge and changed the pace quickly, increasing the speed. Aranea trembled beneath her, muscles beginning to tighten again.

Suddenly as quickly as she started Latula stopped, before sitting up and pulling Aranea down onto her lap instead, pulling her dress off over her head and attaching her mouth to a nipple. Aranea sighed and tangled her hands in Latula's hair, purring softly.

"Nngh shit Tulie-" When Latula felt Aranea contracting around her she came herself a few seconds later with a loud moan.

Aranea smiled when she felt the younger troll pull her closer and slump against her, purring hard.

"Someone's feeling better, hmm?" She teased, making Latula smile. "Mhhm."

"You just wanted an excuse to cuddle, didn't you?" Aranea teased further when Latula gave her a squeeze.

"Oh shut up." Aranea giggled. "For not having a high speechcraft skill like myself you're quite persuasive." Latula cackled.

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words, spidergirl!" Aranea giggled again and gasped quietly when Latula nibbled her neck. Latula smirked then pulled her into another kiss. Suddenly she lay down and took Aranea with her, making her squeal. "Tulie!!"

"Round 2?"


End file.
